


[Art] My Cousin, My Lion

by fallow_dear



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/pseuds/fallow_dear
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	[Art] My Cousin, My Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilRevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/gifts).




End file.
